boss's son
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: Gabriella had a regular interview at Bliss magazine although she did admit she feel for someone that isn't her type at all. But can someone who comes off as arrogant become the key to this brunnette's heart. Or will someone from the past take it B4 troy.
1. Meeting Daddy's son

"You go in and mesmerize them with your charm and bam your hired." Sharpay said trying to build Gabriella confidence.

"Shar I don't think it works like that. Gabriella has to impress them show them her abilities before she shows them her disabilities." Taylor remarked giving Sharpay a cheeky smile.

"I have flaws." Gabriella said panicking.

It was her first job interview for a company Gabriella dreamt of working for since she was a little girl. It was everything a girl dreamed of. She was letting Taylor and Sharpay take her there since they were the only ones of the gang who had a car. Instead of raising Gabriella's confidence they were lowering it down.

"See look what you did?' Sharpay said teasing Taylor. "You made her feel worse." She said rubbing her hand on Gabriella's back.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Gabriella repeated over and over.

"Stage fright." Taylor mouthed to Sharpay.

"But there's no stage." Sharpay said not realizing the statement could relate to panic.

"Dumb-ass." Taylor grunted under her breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing." Taylor smirked.

"It was probably another insult." Gabriella insisted.

"Was it?" Sharpay asked arms folded across her B- cup chest

Taylor looked down avoiding Gabriella's gaze and was concentrated on the Black Lexus that just cut in front of her.

"Jerk!" Taylor screamed frustrated,

"Jeez we were just asking a question." Sharpay and Gabriella said in unison.

"Uh? Oh not you guys some guy just moved into my lane," Taylor said pulling into the perfect parking spot in front of the glass building.

Gabriella checked her outfit one more time she was hoping it was perfect. She smoothed out her black dress and fixed the collar on her white blouse. She made sure her gold pumps matched perfectly before joining Taylor and Sharpay. They were on the sidewalk and Taylor was waving her hands frantically in the air. Gabriella looked around and saw the same Black Lexus Taylor had been so furious about.

"Hey Guys." Gabriella said hopping to break the tension.

"Hi Gabby." Sharpay said Taylor just waved.

Gabriella looked up into the prettiest set of Cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen. The guy had light brown hair and a perfect set of glistening white teeth. He wore a pair of dark jeans and green and navy Ralph Lauren Polo.

"Hi." Gabriella said.

Instead of ignoring her he turned around from an angry Taylor.

"Hi I am Troy." He said holding out his hand.

She shook it with a nice firm grip he pulled her so she was against his perfect six-pack. She got a strong whiff of his Ralph Lauren cologne. "The handshakes not really my thing just apart of being a gentleman." He joked releasing his grip and setting them apart.

Before Gabriella could say anything Taylor pulled her away.

"Gabriella." She shouted back hoping he would get the hint that that was her name.

"Come on Gabby." Sharpay urged as she pulled her into the building. They walked towards the receptionist desk.

"Hi I am Rhonda welcome to Bliss were everything is just blissful." Rhonda said. She had olive skin and silky dark brown hair. She had green eyes and was wearing a navy cocktail dress with gold stiletto heels. She wore no jewelry but her outfit looked better that way.

"Hi Rhonda." Gabriella said.

"Your name."

"Gabriella."

"Age."

"Twenty- three."

"Birthday."

" July 20th."

"Your set." She said straitening the papers.

"Um I don't play tennis." Gabriella said confused.

"Oh sweetie I, didn't mean.." Rhonda giggled. "What I meant was you can go to the elevator around the corner and wait upstairs. Someone will help you from there. Oh take these files with you." Rhonda said handing them to the panicking brunette.

"Thank you." Gabriella said walking over towards the elevator.

She stepped in and felt the rush of the many hard workers walking in and out. Once the elevator was filled she noticed a familiar brown head of hair.

"Troy." She gasped louder than expected.

"Gabriella?" He said sounding more like a question than a name. He stepped closer towards her.

"What are you doing her?" She asked.

"My fa… I am seeing a friend." He said nervously.

"Oh well see you again sometime." Gabriella said getting out of the elevator.

"She probably has a boyfriend." Troy thought.

Gabriella stepped out of the elevator and into the big foyer of Bliss magazine. She was instantly greeted by a short woman with auburn brown hair. She guided her to office with large letters that said the boss. The women left Gabriella alone. Gabriella pressed her ear against the cherry wood door to see if anyone was in there.

"You can't treat life like a free pass." An older voice said. "The boss. " Gabriella thought.

"Dad it's not like I am going to throw my life away." A sweeter voice yelled.

"Son as along as your under my roof and have a fair share of credit cards you won't throw your life away."

"Good we agree." The sweeter voice asked.

"Yes your getting a job." The boss said slamming some books on the desk.

Gabriella removed her ear from the door because she could sense someone coming toward it.

"Mr. Bolton will see you know." A young girl with blond hair said.

"Okay." Gabriella said walking with the girl to large tan room. There was a bookcase in one corner. A large desk in the center of the room and a leather chair where a man in his late forties sat. There were two smaller leather chairs in front of the desk; however, someone with light brown hair had taken one. Gabriella sat down slightly confused why someone else was in the room. She looked for the secretary but she was gone.

"My son." The boss said pointing to the boy.

"My Dad." The son said joking as he pointed to his father. Gabriella laughed silently to herself before stopping.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked looking down at his files. "Miss Montez is it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Bolton."

"If someone let's say your daughter was putting her life in what you considered jeopardy what would you do?" He asked putting his ballpoint pin against his baldhead.

"That's not my typical interview question." Gabriella joked. "Since she is my daughter I would give her a few options all reasonable of course. I wouldn't be so stern about though. I make her want to come to me instead of forcing her too." Gabriella said.

"Interesting." He said putting the pen back into the cup on the desk. "A word of advice, son."

"Yeah sure. Dad." He joked.

"I haven't given you a good introduction this my son Troy Bolton, the slacker."

"Nice to met you." Gabriella said shaking his hand.

" But we…" He looked into her eyes to see if she was joking, she wasn't. "Nice to met you too." He said turning around so there eyes met again.

"Hmm." Mr. Richard croaked breaking the silence. "The interview." He said.

"See you again." Gabriella mouthed breaking away from the handshake.

" I'll wait outside." He mouthed before saying goodbye to his father and leaving the room.


	2. Ditzy brunette

"Miss. Montez why is _Bliss_ the magazine for you?" Mr. Bolton asked continuing the earlier interrupted interview.

"Well since I was a little girl it's been my dream to work for a major magazine company like Bliss. The high pace fashion industry is always the place for a hard-working employee like myself." Gabriella said acting a little modest if she did say so herself.

"I see." Mr. Bolton said straitening the papers on his desk. "Why does this company speak out to you?" He asked wondering since this question was similar to the first was interested in her response.

"While as I said before _Ok _magazine for example is a bunch of sleazy paparazzi taking pictures of celebrities and writing there own twist of the photo." She said amazed with her answer.

"Almost like the story behind the photo?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Exactly." Gabriella said agreeing with him. "But here." She said lifting her hands up. "Everything is truthful and shows the real women in all of use." Gabriella said giving him a cheeky grin.

"So what your saying is that _our_ magazine shows the positive aspects of the inner and outer woman." Mr. Bolton said lifting the ballpoint pen and pressing lightly against his lips.

Gabriela simply just nodded and got her purse from the floor.

"Impressive." Richard, Mr. Bolton said gathering the papers and putting it into a nice gathered pile.

Gabriella nodded again and began to gather things, which included her jacket and her small purse.

"Well call you later this week." Mr. Bolton said getting to escort Gabriella out the door.

"Thank you." Gabriella said blushing and exiting the large tan room. She thanked Mr. Bolton once again. She looked around the large office that contained the millions and millions of cubicles. She didn't see him at first but found him talking to the receptionist, Rhonda whom she had spoken to earlier. She tapped Troy right before his waist causing him to jerk and Rhonda to giggle.

"Gabriella I had no idea you felt that way about me." Troy gushed placing his arm around Gabriella waist.

"Back off superstar I want to get to know you first." She giggled removing his arm.

"Well that's a start." Troy said slightly blushing a walking Gabriella towards the car.

"So where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked as Troy escorted her into his Black Lexus.

"You'll see." Troy said giving Gabriella on of his signature smirks.

"A guy with surprises, I like." Gabriella said returning the smirk Troy had just given her.

"Hmm." Troy said throwing his head back and laughing.

There was an awkward silence, which made Gabriella feel slightly uncomfortable, which caused her to shift nervously in her seat. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a Latino singer blaring on the radio. Gabriella turned to face Troy to see if he was the culprit but his lips were dead silent.

"What the heck is this _crap_?" Gabriella asked referring to the music.

"You don't like?" Troy said in a funny Russian impersonation.

Gabriella laughed at how corny Troy could be at a time this. "It's different." Gabriella said in between giggles.

"So I can leave it here?" He asked taking Gabriella's hand in his.

Gabriella blushed at the sudden contact. "It's fine." She said as they locked eyes yet once again. They stayed like that for a while before Gabriella noticed something coming toward them,

"Troy." Gabriella said their hands still in twine with each other.

"Uh?" Troy asked still mesmerized by Gabriella.

"The car." She said letting go of his grip and pointing towards the large commercial truck coming toward them,

"Uh?" Troy asked again. He snapped out of it when he made a sharp left turn and dodged the tree straight head.

"Sorry." Troy said not ready to admit what was really going on.

"Sorry for what?" Gabriella asked confused for a moment but before she could admit her mistake Troy spoke for her.

"For almost killing you." Troy said turning towards her once again.

"Oh, that it was nothing." Gabriela said blushing.

"_It was nothing_?" Troy repeated the phrase with a disgusted tone,

"Troy if anything you saved me while I'll admit you were mesmerized by something you still managed to save my life." She said gushing out the sentence as if it were one word.

"Oh." Troy said pulling into parking spot in front of a local hangout.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked as Troy came around and opened the passenger door.

"Where Here." Troy replayed as casual as ever putting Gabriella's hand in his and closing the car door behind her.

"Here is?" Gabriella said giggling as Troy put his muscular arm around her waist and guided her into an Indian theme restaurant.

"Don Arian's my favorite Indian take-out in all of Los Angles." Troy said opening the double red French doors and letting Gabriella in first.

"Impressive." Gabriella said grinning and smiling as Troy led her in.

"Welcome to what I call 'Indian heaven'." Troy said as they walked up to the reservation booth.

Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arm around Troy's waist.

"Table for two please." Troy said giving the sever a peace sign,

"Reservation?" The blond haired lady asked. She was in her mid-thirties, twenties the latest. She had crystal blue eyes and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes under Bolton." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

She scanned the long list flipping two white sheets until she found his name. "Inside or Outside?" She asked sounding excited.

"While it's up to the lady." Troy said locking eyes with Gabriella yet again.

"I think since it's a beautiful day why waste it outside it is." Gabriella said sounding mesmerized as Troy did earlier.

"Okay right this way." The server said taking two menus and taking them to a secluded area outside. It had big pillows and low tables and everything was had bright festive colors. It seemed like a small version of India right outside.

"I'll be right back with someone to take your order." The waiter said placing the menus on the turquoise blue plates and walking to the front to seat another couple.

"Is this okay?" Troy asked picking up the menu.

"You'll have to see." She said smirking and looking at her own menu.

"Is that a bet Montez?" Troy asked putting the menu down to see Gabriella's face.

She lifted her menu down so Troy's eyes met her own. "I guess it is." She said smirking again and lifting the menu up so she could read it, Troy did the same.

After scanning the menu a couple times Troy and Gabriella had found something that met up to their taste buds.

"Hi I'll be your waiter, Brandy." The brunette said smiling like the server had earlier. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked eyeing Troy especially.

"Yes you can." Troy replied making Brandy giggle. "I'll have a coke." Troy said then looking at Gabriella.

"I am sorry I don't mean to be rude but aren't you Troy Bolton?" She asked putting her hand on her waist.

"Brandy?" Troy asked skeptical.

"Oh my gosh." Brandy said sounding like a teenager and all this while Gabriella had gotten more annoyed.

Troy got up and pulled Brandy into a tight hug. They talked for a bit before they exchanged numbers and Brandy left without taking Gabriella's order.

"What do you think?" Troy asked taking a long swig of his coke.

"Uh?" Gabriella asked also taking a swig of her drink.

"Of Brandy." Troy said putting his drink down.

"Oh she's nice." Gabriella said giving him a fake smile, which he fell for. "For a skimpy like bitch." Gabriella muttered.

"What was that?" Troy asked not catching her hateful vibe.

"Oh I said she's alright." Gabriella said giving him a fake smile.

"No really." Troy said.

"I said she's alright." Gabriella said getting a little irritated.

"Come on I can tell that's not what you really think." He said staring into her hazel eyes.

"I mean she just reminds me of a ditzy little boy-crazy teenager." Gabriella said cocking her head forwards and smirking.

"She can come off like that can't she?" Troy said making Gabriella feel reviled that that wasn't his type.

"I guess." Gabriella said laughing as Brandy came up.

_Brandy looked a little different from when she first took their order almost like she was trying to impress somebody._


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**I just thought you deserved a little update since I haven't updated in awhile. So I have this amazing idea to continue but I want to know what you guys think I should do next. I am really interested in making Brandy a character for awhile because she could play Troy's minor love intrest or whatever. Anyway bottom line I am not writing until I get 6 new reviews. **

**Love Much?  
Brooke**


	4. Bye Bye B

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the marble tabletop as Troy and I waited for our order

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the marble tabletop as Troy and I waited for our order. As if on cue the third time I tapped my fingers brandy appeared with our food the Cajun spices tingling against my senses. Brandy appeared to be looking slightly more radiant then before but Troy didn't seem to mind. Her brown hair look red under the blazing sun unlike before and her cleavage baby blue midriff was replaced with a white blouse and a black vest. She wore navy blue ankle boots and was dressed to perfection.

"Brandy?" I questioned. Lowering my sunglasses down.

"No she actually just got fired." The waiter commented obviously thrilled.

"Really?' Troy asked.

"Yep." The waiter said refilling our glasses.

"Why?" I asked.

"I really shouldn't be telling you guys this but Brandy had failed to pay her bills and had a major debt problem and was only with us for a short term to see if she could clear up her act. Unfortunately her boyfriend some guy named Ritchie stole money from our safe and she denied it right to the judge but we found out." The waiter was obviously pleased and seemed happy almost thrilled that she was gone.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No." We replied.

Once she walked away Troy and I sort of went quite playing with our food shifting it around the plate but not really eating it.

Troy spoke first.

"That's just I don't know it seems sad." Troy was really disappointed while I on the other hand didn't know why the hell she would stoop so low.

"I feel bad for her." I said I didn't mean it but; what Troy didn't now won't hurt him.

"Yeah." Troy mumbled until a smile appeared on his face.

"Troy!" I squealed smacking his hand.

"Gabby I am sorry it's just you don't seem to care." Troy said obviously joking.

"Wait." I squealed again.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You called me Gabby no one's ever called me that." It wasn't entirely true my mom had called me that but after she left my dad and me I never let anyone call me that but Troy saying it felt right.

"I am sorry Gabb-I mean Gabriella." Troy mumbled.

"It's okay." I said as we joined our hands together. "I like it." I said grinning.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Because it's officially my name for you." He smiled.

"Okay." I said smiling back making sure it didn't look to force.

"Troy can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." He said breaking the clasp between us and eating some of his rice.

"Did you know Brandy before?" I asked choking at the last bit.

"I went out with her in high school but then she went on the wrong path and I never saw her again." He said. "Why jealous?" I shook my head. "Good because your nothing compared to her." Troy complimented.

"Awww." I cried. Troy rolled his eyes in a boyish manor and finished his food. We were silent the rest of the meal. But it was the silence were something said didn't need to be. You knew this person to be there and the hand gestures and playing footsy under the table was enough?

The waiter broke this silence.

"Enjoy your meal?" She asked as Troy help me put on my coat. We both nodded and smiled at each other not noticing another tall figure standing before us.

"Troy." The voice said obviously displeased. I looked up into the eyes of my future boss starting on Monday hopefully.

"Hi Mr. Bolton." I croaked breaking away from Troy who still managed to grab on to my waist. He was close enough to whisper something in my ear and breath on me if he wanted too.

"Gabriella didn't except to see you here." Mr. Bolton commented. I could tell he meant the comment in no happiness whatsoever but I smiled like a complete idiot as if did.

"Dad if you don't mind I am on a date." Troy yelled at his clueless father.

"Where is she?" Richard asked. "You don't mind do you Gabriella?" He asked and didn't care to wait for my response. He took Troy over to a secluded area not far from the parking lot: which happened to be the direction, I was walking in. I leaned against the side of the building so I could hear what they were saying.

"Troy where's this lucky lady?" Mr. Bolton said ignoring Troy and tapping some numbers down on his Palm Pilot.

"Dad Fuck off." Troy yelled.

"Troy Alexander Bolton some respect please." Richard demanded trying to keep up with his relaxing presence.

"You first." Troy spat back.

"Troy what has gotten into you?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Dad Gabriella's my date not your impressive employee you brag about and sleep with and then randomly promote two days later tonight and tomorrow and the next day she's my date." Troy concluded leaving Mr. Bolton stunned as he grabbed my hand and stormed off into the car.

"Troy that was." I was speechless. Troy stood up for me in a unique manor sure but he was my hero.

"Gabby I am sorry you had to see me act out like that but he just ugh." Troy said punching his fist into the steering wheel.

"Troy it's okay." I said putting my hand on his back. He smiled back and we had an uncomfortable silence the whole way. Eventually I feel asleep. All I remember was a forest like scenery and some signs for exits way past my stop. I knew were Troy was taking me I just didn't know why. I woke up in hour later with Troy's brown leather jacket wrapped around me and some soft song playing on the radio. It had started raining and the window wipers were going back and forth like crazy.

"Hi sleepy head." Troy remarked brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Hey." I yawned still tired from my late afternoon nap.

"I am hoping you still like me."

"Why is that?" I asked curious.

"Because earlier you said you like a guy with surprises." Troy said pulling into a long driveway.

"I still do." I said sitting up straight as a porch light flickered on. The jacket's wool felt warm against my goose bump coated skin.

"Good." Troy said winking in my direction as the car pulled to a halt. He stepped out and walked to my side of the car being the gentlemen of course. When I opened the door, not only did he take my hand like a prince charming but also he picked me up bridal style into the house. Despite my pleas to put me down. He finally put me down so he could open the door and boy was it pretty.

"Do you mind staying here for the –" Troy was cut off by ……

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update this but i had tons of homework and test to catch up on. But now i am back and i've already done the first two pages of chapter five. But still i would like five or more reviews. And those who have reviewed all my chapters just PM and i'll give you a sneak peek of chapter five. So five more reviews and it'll be out in a day or two.**


	5. Sleepless in the wilderness

"Good

"Good." Troy said winking in my direction as the car pulled to a halt. He stepped out and walked to my side of the car being the gentlemen of course. When I opened the door, not only did he take my hand like a prince charming but also he picked me up bridal style into the house. Despite my pleas to put me down. He finally put me down so he could open the door and boy was it pretty.

"Do you mind staying here for the –" Troy was cut off by me wrapping my arms around him and giving him a peck on the cheek. When I pulled away, Troy was smiling ear to ear. He grabbed my hand and led me to the southern mountain style kitchen. I sat on the countertop as Troy fished out some goodies from the pantry; refrigerator, cabinets, and anything else were food was hidden. Once we had our goodies Troy showed me to the living room with the stone fireplace and wide window seat. Troy sat all the stuff down on the coffee table and went to go get some matches and blankets.

After I was sure he was gone I went over to the foyer were I had dropped my bag and took out my blackberry and begun texting my roommate Christi.

**Gabriella: Christi you'll never guess where I am?**

**Christi: ??**

**Gabriella: Guess?**

**Christi: With Troy**

**Gabriella: How do u know?**

**Christi: Shar and Tay**

**Gabriella: G2G he's back**

**Christi: Kay**

I quickly put my phone behind the couch since I didn't have time to sneak back over towards my purse with out being seen. I didn't want him to think I was calling someone to take me home.

"Hey." Troy said his hands equipped with DVD'S, matches, blankets, two cans of Coke, and some old T-shirts.

"Wow are we lost or what?" I joked doubling over laughing. I know it's corny to laugh at your own joke but right now Troy reminded me of the Brawny guy the one my friends and I always used to make fun of.

"What's so funny?" Troy said placing the blanket behind the couch.

I tried to mouth nothing or say something anything but I couldn't it was just so not funny that it made it funny.

"Gabby?" Troy protested.

"You…Brawny…me...funny." Was all I could say? Troy looked at me quizzically before saying. "Girls."

I finally got my laughing under control enough to say those few words. Troy pulls me back and kisses me on the lips. At first, he pulls away but I am feeling greedy so I tug on his navy polo and pull him closer. Soon he's on top me pulling off my cardigan and my cami. His shirt is half way up and his lips taste good against mine. The kisses were going down to my neck past my breast and down to my belly. Finally, he pulled away.

"We can't do this." Troy protested. I try to lure him back to me but he refused." Gabby." Troy says pulling my hand off.

"I thought you." I stop I don't need to explain myself to him he barely knows me.

"Gabby I am sorry it's just." He looks at me with pleading eyes I don't give a shit right now.

"It's just what?" I fire back. "I am too young. You're not ready. It's too fast. Tell me because I like you so much that I can wait for you." I try to hold back the tears at the last part and try to stay in the tough girl range.

"Gabby I just met you today. You were different. There were no miniskirts, cleavage tops, or something super revealing. Gabby you had no idea of my past or anything you liked me for part of me." Troy started to go on but I wasn't listening. The only thing on my mind was his past. Right now I wanted to know about Troy's crazy past but I wasn't on speaking terms.

"Where's the guest room?" I asked clearly off topic.

"None." Troy says cleaning up the drinks and chips.

"This house has eight bedrooms not all of them are for your brothers and sisters."

"I have three brothers and sisters. Cheyenne, Braden. Peyton. My mom and dad have a master and my room. That leaves three. Two of them are for special guest and the other one is being renovated."

"Where were we going to sleep?" I ask him as I begin walking up the stairs.

"My room." He mumbles. I have no idea how his brain works. One minute he says I am not like the other girls and says we shouldn't be having sex so soon and then the next he says we were going to sleep in his bed which implies sex.

"I mean with pillows in between us of course because we don't to you know." Troy rambles on until I go all the way upstairs and Troy soon shuts up and follows.

_That morning_

Here I am drinking a cup of coffee seating in the window seat reading Pride & Prejudice. The rain is coming down even heavier and the weatherman said to stay inside if you want to live. While the statement was sarcastic, you could sense the fear in his tone.

"Hi." It's Troy just in a white tee and some briefs. I have turn away because that look works a little too well.

"Gabby."

"Troy."

"I am sorry." We both said at the same time.

"I'll go first." I started but Troy finished.

"Gabby it's just there's always been fling a one night stand never someone who means so much." Troy begun to go off but those words stung even though they had nothing to do with me they stung.

"What the shit does that crap mean?" I yelled.

"Gabby let me explain." Troy pleaded.

"Explain what how suddenly because I am not your usual bimbo or slut your not treat going to." I couldn't stay it; it wasn't me I couldn't act out like this. I fled upstairs and locked myself in his bathroom.

"Gabby Gabby." Troy called his reply was the soft whimpering of my confused heart I think I am falling for Troy.


End file.
